Survivor: Barbados
Survivor: Barbados '''is the second season of Katherine's Survivor Series, which began on April 11, 2014 and ended with a live reunion on June 17, 2014. It ended with Morgan Gries crushing Putaline Mixon at the Final Tribal Council in a 6-1 Jury vote. Morgan won because, once merge she tried to help most of the minority who were going to get blindsided by the majority and played her game the safest as she can. Putaline was defeated because she ened up flipping on her majority alliance on the Final 6 tribal council sending home one of her own that lost her the respect from her allies. At the reunion, Crystal Cox won Player of the Season, while Huga Tree won Fan Favorite. Production There were two tribes: Amago, wearing yellow colored buffs, and Pompano, wearing blue colored buffs. Amago is named after a fish called the Satsukimasu salmon, also called the Amago-Trout, or amago. Pompano was also named after a type of fish, the Pompano, a marine fish Trachinotus genus of the Carangidae family. 24 people applied, 8 were cut from casting, and 16 went on to be castaways to be competing in the game. The 16 castaways were revealed with tribal designations. People who didn't make the cut were placed as possible replacements in case someone missed the premiere date. Twists * '''Returning Players: AJ Flora and Edgar Ponce, both from Aruba, returned this season after being automatically eliminated by a challenge in their season. * Island of Vengeance: Players that were voted out before the merge would live in this island. After four players are voted out, the four previously voted out players would compete in a challenge to determine who gets to return into the game. * Hidden Immunity Idol: '''Several Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden around camp, allowing its owner to negate all votes cast against him by playing it before the votes are read. Castaways The Game Episode Summaries Episode 1: "My Tribe Is Full of Idiots" * '''Reward Challenge: Truss Climbing * Immunity Challenge: Trust Truss Episode 2: "Harassing and Bullying Is Real" * Reward Challenge: Kicking and Screaming * Immunity Challenge: Spinning Plates Episode 3: "WOW, SHADY MUCH?" *'Reward Challenge: '''Team Push *'Immunity Challenge: Shoot the Castaway '''EPISODE 4: "Stop You Idiot!" *'Reward Challenge: '''Shooting the Balls *'Immunity Challenge: Soccer in the Water '''Episode 5: "See Yah Hun" *'Reward Challenge: '''Box Maze *'Immunity Challenge: Underwater Cages '''Episode 6: "It's Ok, You're Next" *'Reward Challenge: '''Pushing Backwards *'Immunity Challenge: Gold, Silver, and Bronze '''Episode 7: "Not Stalling for Rocks" *'Survivor Auction' *'Immunity Challenge: Know Thy Trivia' 'Episode 8: "Are You Playing Dumb"' *'Reward Challenge: '''Box Battle *'Immunity Challenge: Blind and Pushing '''Episode 9: "Keep It Real" *'Reward Challenge: '''Battle Duel *'Immunity Challenge: Millions of Boxes '''Episode 10: "I've Missed You" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Climb, Jump, and Push 'Episode 11: "Disgusting Rat" *'Reward Challenge: '''Fruit Launcher *'Immunity Challenge: 'Going Down Hill 'Episode 12: "You're Annoying, Go Home" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Build To The End 'Episode 13: "One More Big Blindside" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Spelling Bee *'Immunity Challenge: 'Maze Runner 'Episode 14: "Barbados Reunion" *'''Reunion: '''All sixteen castaways reunite in one episodes to share their thoughts on the season. Voting History